


Burnt Toast

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Swearing, Vision Cooks (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Vision, unfortunately, doesn't know how to use a toaster
Relationships: Vision (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Burnt Toast

You awoke to the smell of burning coming from outside your bedroom. 

Once it had finally registered in your sleep-addled mind, you hopped out of bed and ran toward the kitchen, where you could tell the burning smell was most prominent. 

You had expected to find your oven on fire and your whole kitchen starting to go up in flames, but you instead found Vision frantically trying to put out the toaster that was smoking and going up in flames. 

You couldn’t do anything but watch as Vision smacked the toaster with a dishcloth rapidly. When he realized that it wasn’t working, he turned around, took about two long steps, and opened your pantry, not realizing that you were standing in front of him with your mouth agape. 

Vision grabbed the fire extinguisher that you kept under the shelves and pointed it toward the toaster fire. You watched with relief as the fire went out and was replaced by white foam. 

You stood there for a few seconds as you watched your partner breathe a large sigh of relief. “What the fuck, Vision,” you whisper as you slowly begin to regain your composure. he looks at you, wide-eyed and guilty, clearing his throat.

Vision set the fire extinguisher down on the ground. “I was going to make you some toast, but I, unfortunately, burnt it.” he points to the toaster. You raise your eyebrows and he sighs. “I also set the toaster on fire in the process.” 

You lick your lips, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. “It was an older toaster,” you say to try and make him feel better. “I was planning on getting a new one anyway.” 

“I am truly sorry that I set your toaster on fire,” Vision’s voice is quieter now as he looks down at his feet, and he honest to God looks like he’s trying not to cry. 

You quickly make your way over to him, standing in front of him and cupping his cheeks in your hands. “Hey, it’s alright, Vis. It won’t be a big deal in the long run, and as I said, it was an old toaster anyway. Something bad was bound to happen with it, and you just got unlucky.” 

Vision eventually tears his eyes away from his feet and looks up at you, and you smile softly. “I’m not mad or upset, Vis, okay? You don’t have to worry about anything. We’ll just clean this up and go from there, kay?” 

You kiss the tip of his nose and when you pull back he now has a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Y/N,” Vision whispers, and you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a tight hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
